


You Don’t Need Matches to Burn

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s never been one for camping, and Jared’s a pro at roughing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don’t Need Matches to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **salt_burn_porn** using **ebcdic** ’s prompt _cold hands, lips blue_.Thanks to **shinyslasher** for the speedy beta!

Trees whip by, one after another, in a blur as the truck travels further up the mountainside. Jensen yawns and stretches in the passenger seat, still tired from having been woken up at the butt crack of dawn. He wipes the sleep crust from the corner of his eye and glances over at Jared who’s softly humming and tapping his thumbs along the steering wheel.

"How much longer?" he says through another yawn and slips on his glasses.

"Hey, I didn’t realize you were awake," Jared says and smiles, reaching his hand down to cup Jensen’s knee. "Shouldn’t be much longer, maybe another fifteen minutes or so." He squeezes lightly before releasing it to turn on the stereo.

Jensen adjusts in the seat and mutters, "This better be worth it." He leans his head against the windshield, cool against his skin, as country music plays.

"Trust me, you’re gonna love it," Jared laughs. "I can’t believe you’ve never gone camping before. When we were growing up, my family went at least a few times every year . Grand Teton, Yosemite, Banff: man there are some beautiful places out there. This is my favorite, though."

"Guess my dad would rather have dragged us to football games." Jensen shrugs. "We just never got around to it. Plus, mom hates bugs and getting dirty. Not that I blame her."

Jared slows down and turns onto a narrow trail that Jensen probably wouldn’t have even noticed if they'd passed it. The cab bounces, jostling them as the truck hits the ruts along the path; Jensen glares over in Jared’s general direction. Finally the ground smooths out and the rocks crunch under the tires as the truck comes to a stop; Jared pulls the shift out of gear.

"Come on, Monsieur Grumpy Pants. You gotta come see this view." He flashes a smile and opens the door.

Grumbling, Jensen reaches for the handle and yanks, sliding out of the seat to follow Jared up the hill. The air is a hell of a lot a lot thinner up here, not to mention crisper and cleaner, and Jensen can’t deny the beauty of what he sees when he reaches the top. A small outcropping of trees surrounds the edges of a cliff and beyond, a valley stretches out as if forever and glints of sunshine dance off a lake down below.

"There used to be a fire lookout over there," Jared says and motions with a tilt of his shoulder. "My brother and I used to play in it all the time."

There’s a sudden silence, with nothing but an eagle crying from up above to break it. Jensen waits to see if Jared will continue, but he doesn’t. "What happened to it?"

Jared breathes out a heavy sigh, his chest expanding under his flannel shirt. "Not really sure. We came up one summer and it was just gone." Jensen stares at him; watches as the sad look in his eyes dissolves in an instant as he steps away. "Ready to pitch a tent?" he says, swatting Jensen’s ass before heading back down to the pickup.

Jensen turns to shout, "Real classy!" and takes one last look at the horizon.

  
— § —    


Turns out Jensen is a pretty decent fisherman, catching three to one of Jared’s— just so long as no one asks him to clean them. Jensen won’t even touch raw hamburger, let alone gut a fish.

The hike down to the river didn’t take long and the journey back to camp goes even faster, thanks in part to Jared’s incredibly vocal sulking. "Think I got a bad batch of bait," he rationalizes. Jensen grins and just goes along with it to appease him.

Back at camp, Jared gathers the kindle for their fire while Jensen goes about inflating the air mattresses and making up their beds. An hour later it’s starting to get dark and there’s still no fire— Jared having decided to try his hand at the rubbing sticks together method to less than stellar results.

Jensen tries to be patient and let Jared impress him with his "wicked" frontiersman skills, but the rumble in his belly can only be staved off for so long. Grabbing a stick, he runs to the truck and after a few attempts with the car lighter, he gets it lit; it’s barely glowing when he makes it back, but just enough for it to catch the brush on fire.

The expression on Jared’s face is priceless, a mixture of disappointment and relief. "Show off," he laughs as he throws Jensen a hoodie for warmth.

The fish is excellent, Jared redeeming himself with his campfire cooking skills as they eat in silence. Jensen has to admit, it’s a lot quieter out here than the city, and he doesn't remembers there being this many stars in the sky. Overall it’s kinda perfect.

Jared gathers their trash and then takes his seat on the nearby log he’d dragged over. Jensen shakes his head in disbelief when he pulls out a Nintendo DS and starts hacking away at some unseen monster onscreen. Jensen, himself, is perfectly content taking in the sounds and stars— he can’t remember a time when he was perfectly fine doing absolutely nothing. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s not too long before Jensen sees the flicker of lightning off in the direction of the lake, followed by a low rumble of thunder. The leaves rustle overhead and the flames start to waver from the wind.

"Better turn in, I guess," Jared says as he turns off his game, groaning as he gets up.

"Yeah, don’t wanna get caught in that," Jensen agrees and then helps Jared douse the fire before they find their way to the tent.

Jensen zips up the door behind them, and is startled to see Jared slipping off his pants when he turns around. "Dude! What do you think you’re doing?"

Jared smiles and kicks his jeans to the side then grasps the bottom of his shirt and lifts it over his head, tossing it aside. "Relax, Jen. You actually keep warmer with the less clothes you have on, trust me."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all." Jensen glowers and toes off his boots before climbing into his sleeping bag, fully clothed.

"Suit yourself," Jared says, shrugging as he turns off the lantern and slips into his own. "Tellin’ ya though, you’re gonna freeze your ass off."

"I’ll take my chances," he says as he removes his glasses and puts them in their case.

  
— § —    


An hour later and Jensen's still awake, and as much as it pains him to concede it, Jared was right. _The smug fucker._ No matter how much he buries himself in the sleeping bag, he just can’t get warm. And to top it off, he’s really got to fucking pee. He tries to hold it as long as possible, hoping the urge will pass. It doesn’t, and finally he gives in.

He unzips the bag, and silently makes his way to the door. The ground is cold under his socked feet, but at least the wind’s died down. There’s enough moonlight through the passing clouds that he doesn’t need the lantern, still doesn’t mean he’s gonna take any chances. Carefully, he takes a few steps to the tree behind the tent and undoes his fly; the air is cold against his exposed skin which actually helps to make the process go faster. He’s just about finished when he hears it, the telltale sound of a hiss-rattle.

"Jesus, fuck!" he swears and hurries to shake off and slip his dick back in his pants. His flight-or-fight extinct kicking into full gear as he gets back to the door in half the time it took him to get to the tree. No sooner than his head is in the door that Jared bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Was that you? It was, wasn’t it? Fucking asshole."

Jared rolls over, and Jensen can still make out the smirk on his face in the moonlight. "Aw. C’mon, Jensen, it was funny. I could have done my best, ‘Kill… kill…kill. Ma…ma…ma.’ "

"And I would have smothered you in your sleep. Goddamn, it’s cold."

"Anybody ever tell you that you swear a lot when you’re whiny?"

Too cold for a decent comeback, Jensen just flips him off, and then starts rubbing his arms for warmth. Jared unzips his bag then stands, and when he brushes past Jensen, he turns to grab his hands. Jensen takes in all the heat he can from the contact; his teeth all but chattering as his lips quiver.

"Jesus, you’re like a friggin’ furnace," Jensen says appreciatively.

"I told you so," Jared says, but not in the condescending voice Jensen expects. "C’mon, get undressed and I’ll put the bags together, two’s better than one."

Jensen doesn’t bother to disagree. Instead, he complies and cusses when the frigid air hits his nipples. Once he’s in nothing but his boxer briefs, Jared guides him to his bed and crawls in right after. The air mattress sinks under the weight of them but holds, and Jared’s part of the bag is still warm underneath Jensen’s skin. Jared hurries to close the bag around them and then turns, sliding his arm under Jensen’s and around his torso.

Jensen can already feel the heat affect him, warming him to the bone and he wants even more. He scoots back into Jared’s body, feeling the warmth of Jared’s chest against his back. He could stay like this forever, and judging by the tightening grip, so could Jared. Even more so once the soft pitter-patter of rain drops hitting against the tent starts.

They lie like this for what seems an eternity, and Jensen’s completely satisfied with that. That is until he can feel Jared moving in even closer, his groin flush against Jensen’s ass.

Without thinking, Jensen starts to press back, rutting into Jared and with each slow movement he can feel Jared grow harder against him. Jared’s breath staggers in soft warm puffs against Jensen’s neck and ear as he starts to grind back.

Jensen’s heart starts to race. They’ve never done this before— a few kisses here and there, but always tiptoeing around it, even though they both knew they wanted each other. The timing's just never worked out for anything more. But now, Jensen couldn’t care less about any of that. _Must be these outdoors stars_ , he muses.

He shifts, pulling away just enough to let his hand slide between them. Jared groans quietly as Jensen finds the elastic of his underwear and slips his hand beneath, fingers getting wet from the pre-come already leaking from Jared’s dick. Jensen lets his fingertips linger on the head, teasing Jared for just a minute, before sliding in further to grip his dick full on. When he does, Jared bucks. "Fuck," Jared moans, and pulls back, letting Jensen stroke him.

Jensen bites his lip as Jared’s hand glides over his abs, the pad of his thumb drawing slow circles around his navel. Jensen’s dick is already straining in his boxer briefs, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can take it before he rips them off himself. As if Jared’s reading his mind, he drops his hand and grabs hold of Jensen’ dick, working it through the cotton.

Outside the rain is picking up, the sound is almost drowned out by the rush of blood to Jensen’s ears. He lets his eyes roll back at the contact— fuck if it doesn’t feel too good to be true. "God, Jared. Feels so good," he says and picks up his own pace. "I want…"

Jared leans in and peppers kisses along Jensen’s shoulder, whispers, " What, Jensen? What do you want?"

It’s only through sheer force of will that Jensen doesn’t come right then and there. It takes him a second to compose himself enough to form words. "I want— fuck, Jared. I need." Jensen grabs hold of Jared’s dick, squeezes it hard. "Fuck me."

 

"You, you sure?" Jared sounds surprised, which is kind of endearing as he nuzzles his nose against the nape of Jensen's neck.

"Fuck me. Now!" Jensen’s surprised by the neediness in his own voice, but doesn’t dwell on it. He’s too far gone to worry about what this will all mean in the morning, right now all he can think about is Jared’s dick splitting him open and stuffing him full.

Jared doesn’t hesitate, he releases Jensen’s dick and works his way out of the bag.

"Where are you going?" Jensen asks as he looks around. He can just make out Jared bouncing barefoot to his bag.

"Getting some… stuff," Jared says back. "We ain’t doing this Brokeback style."

"Lemme get this right, you brought condoms and lube with you and yet you forgot matches, seriously? A bit presumptuous, don't ya think?" Jensen teases.

"Oh shut the fuck up and get that damn underwear off." Jensen’s never heard him so demanding or forceful, and it makes his dick twitch even more.

Jensen does as he’s told; the bottle of lube lands near his hips as he tosses the shorts into the tent. Jared hurries to strip out of his own and quickly tears open the condom with his teeth. He leans down on the mattress and rolls it slowly down his dick, smoothing out the air.

Jensen’s getting nervous now, second thoughts finally creeping in. _What if this fucks things up?_ Driven, he pushes them away and rolls aside when Jared gets in. The rain is louder now, but he can still hear the click of the cap when Jared opens it.

"It’s kinda cold, sorry," Jared says.

There’s a light squelch followed by the cold touch of Jared’s hand on his ass. Jensen lifts his leg, just enough to give Jared a better angle. A finger brushes against his hole, delicate touches at first and then he tries to relax as Jared pushes in. He goes slow, which Jensen appreciates greatly since it’s been a while for him; knuckle by knuckle, Jared pushes in and pulls back out slightly only to go further again. Soon, he adds more lube and another finger and then another.

Ready, Jensen reaches back and grasps Jared’s wrist and Jared takes the silent cue. Another flick and another squirt, and Jensen’s being pulled closer, positioned facedown with his hips pulled high. Jared gets in between his legs, grabs hold of Jensen’s hip bone to brace himself.

Jensen takes a deep breath through his nose, then reaches back to pull his ass open wider. "Do it," he says assuredly. Jared doesn’t say anything in response, just slides the tip of his dick over Jensen’s ass cheeks, then down along the crack. Finally, the blunt head is at his entrance, and Jensen buries his forehead into the pillow in preparation. He holds back a scream as Jared pushes in, breaching him.

"You okay?" Jared asks, rubbing a reassuring hand across his back. Jensen adjusts his legs, trying to get more comfortable with Jared’s dick inside him; he nods emphatically, hoping Jared understands his intentions.

Jared grabs hold of his shaft and pushes in a bit further, and it hurts like a son of a bitch, but in a good way. Jensen lets out a moan and Jared takes that as another cue, seizing his shoulder for leverage while pushing in. And Jensen thinks it’s never going to end; whenever he thinks Jared’s bottomed out, he just keeps on pushing. Jensen’s never been so full of dick in his life and _fuck!_ he’s loving every single inch of it and wanting more.

His knees are already starting to shake when Jared finally slides home, his hips flush against Jensen’s ass. They stay like that for a few moments, Jensen trying to recover and adapt all the while sweat beads over his skin. It’s cool, but their bodies are burning as he's stretched around Jared.

Jared gradually pulls back, and then glides back in— shallow thrusts to start as he gently pushes against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen whimpers, wanting more of Jared, wanting him to fuck his brains out. "More," he manages to get out, "Please?"

He can hear Jared huffing, feels both of his hands digging into his hipbones as he pulls Jensen back onto his dick. His thrusts get faster, wilder as he pounds into Jensen. Jensen has to brace himself, grabbing into the sleeping bag and he can’t hold back anymore. "Fuck, yes. Jared, fuck. Harder," he pleads.

Jared’s breath grows more haggard but he listens, driving himself deeper and more hastily into Jensen. Jensen moans loudly, letting himself get lost as he drowns out the rainfall. He can’t hold back much longer, as his orgasm builds within him. "I’m gonna come. Shit, Jared, I’m so close."

Jared picks up his pace even more, slamming skin against skin inside him, and it doesn’t take Jensen long to feel his balls tighten and draw in close. He pants and lets his fingers clench impossibly hard into the material, and with a growling moan, he comes. Jared doesn’t slow down, just keeps on pounding as he rocks Jensen through his orgasm.

His ability to process anything is just catching up to him, when Jared wavers. A guttural sound Jensen’s never heard before, escapes from Jared. With one last shove, Jared plants himself to the root. Jensen can sense it when it happens, Jared’s body goes just a bit lax and his breathing is a little less labored. Blissed out, Jensen lets himself collapse into the air mattress, taking Jared along with him.

They both breathe deeply, Jared’s blowing out into his hair, tickling lightly, as they lie there. Jared’s heavy and still deep inside him but softening, and Jensen thinks it’s quite possibly the best thing ever.

Once Jared’s recovered, he slips out and pulls off the condom, tying it and discarding it wherever. He rolls back into bed and pulls the sleeping bag over them. Jensen curls into his side and wraps an arm around him, pulling him in tight.

"Y’know, this camping thing ain’t half bad, Padalecki," he says and cuts off Jared’s laugh with a kiss.


End file.
